


Tattered Promise

by fullfirefafar



Series: Failed Revelation [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisaragi loved his family very much.</p><p> Even as a young child, he always wished to protect them, to love them, to make sure that nothing could stand in their way of achieving true bliss together.</p><p>- A Failed Revelation AU where the kids came from the future because Kamui and Squad were only able to kill Anankos’ mask self and thinking that Anankos is truly dead and they won (when he’s not and they’re still doomed lmao). -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattered Promise

 Kisaragi loved his family very much.  
  
 Even as a young child, he always wished to protect them, to love them, to make sure that nothing could stand in their way of achieving true bliss together.  
  
 “Hey there sweetie…” Her voice a gentle, hoarse murmur, Kamui slowly ushered her eldest son closer with her left hand. “Come here. Meet Kanna, your little brother…” Pale lips pulled to a sweet smile, the Vallite queen gently patted the top of Kisaragi’s head.  
  
 Kisaragi only stared in awe at the newborn. As he knelt on the bed and scooted a few inches closer toward her, the young boy nervously stretched one hand forward. Gently he poked Kanna soft, squishy cheek, drawing out a frail fidget as a simple response.  
  
  Kamui only laughed quietly at the endearing sight.  
  
 “He has your ears…”  
  
 Her laughter wheezed through a widening smile once she heard her husband’s words.  
  
 “And he has your eyes…” Head cocked up to meet his gaze, Kamui lazily scrunched her nose. The tiny baby in her arms was brought closer. Her smile quivered so weakly, yet the queen never felt happier to feel Kanna wiggle so comfortably near her beating heart.  
  
 Takumi only replied with a smile of his own.  
  
 With cheeks a flush of red and eyes filled with joyful tears, the Vallite king easily scooped little Kisaragi in his arms and plopped a seat next to his wife. “Thank you…” he mouthed, voice a mere squeak of bliss and blessing at the family she had given him.  
  
  Kamui didn’t say another word as well, instead giving his right arm a gentle squeeze. Her lower lip then jutted out slightly, shyly but most definitely hinting her husband to lean closer for a short kiss.  
  
 Takumi only snorted meekly at his beloved wife’s spoiled behaviour.  
  
 Still, with that loving smile curling the corners of his lips, he leaned toward her.  
  
 As Kisaragi sat on his father’s lap and happily let his left index finger being gripped by Kanna’s small, fragile hand, the young prince laughed a bubbly laugh to feel his little brother’s grip tighten oh so weakly.  
  
—  
  
 “Big Brotheeeer!”  
  
 Kisaragi only burst an amused laugh once he felt his left arm being firmly held.  
  
 “Come on, come on!” Lower lip jutted out, Kanna pulled and pulled until his heels dug into the soft soil. “We have to be quick if we wanna catch that pheasant!” Pout growing bigger at the sight of his brother laughing, the youngest prince huffed sourly before tugging away. “Big Brother, you’re so slow!”  
  
 Well, although Kanna wasn’t actually that strong to begin with, Kisaragi did lazily slide a few steps forward. “It’s okay, Kanna!” Pale pink lips curled tightly to stifle another laugh, he cast a glance at the sky. Black pupils then suddenly squeezed to slits, and the eldest prince could easily spot a flock of pheasants that were flying off from a distance.  
  
 “They’re not far.” Kisaragi casually explained, the gleam of his sharp, canine fangs glistening under the sun’s bright rays. Focus directed back at his still pouting brother, he playfully ruffled the younger one’s messy silver hair before reaching for his left hand. “Come on, we got some hunting to do!”  
  
 The moment Kanna heard that they were finally about to get a move on, he burst an excited “Yay!” before running along with his big brother.  
  
—  
  
 “Mom, what does Anankos look like?”  
  
  Kamui swore, her whole body had frozen from head to toe at the sudden question.  
  
 Head quickly turned to meet her son’s curious gaze, she popped her lips apart. “H-How…?” Yet the question was never really voiced out properly, instead left hanging as a gape with mouth shaped to an ‘O’.  
  
 Thankfully, Kisaragi was one to catch on quickly.  
  
 “You told me a story about two brave kingdoms defeating a mean monster called Anankos once.” Comfortably nuzzling under his mother’s left arm, Kisaragi looked up. “What did that mean monster look like, Mom?”  
  
  Kamui didn’t answer immediately. If anything, she merely gawked at her son in stunned silence.  
  
 “Mom…?”  
  
 Crimson eyes blinked in stupor. Vision slowly sharpened to the image of her son. “W-Well…” Knowing very well that Kisaragi wouldn’t budge without getting a clear answer – Gods forbid, she rued the day her son’s stubbornness was inherited from her – Kamui carefully straightened her back against the headboard. “You see, my dear,” Mouth curled to a sweet, loving smile, the queen pulled him closer until his head rested against her chest.  
  
 “Anankos-” A scorn spat through clenched teeth at the bitter memory. “He… Well…” Gods, Hana didn’t know where to start. “He…looks like a giant head.”  
  
 Well, that’s one way to describe it.  
  
 “A giant head?” A single eyebrow arched upwards, Kisaragi slowly glanced at her. His chin comfortably brushing the material of her front tunic, the young prince puffed out his cheeks. “Anankos was a giant head?”  
  
 A laugh bubbled from her lips. “Well, he looks more like a giant, creepy mask.” Giving his son a little squeeze with both arms, Kamui casually placed her chin on top of his head. “He’s like this stone-mask thing you see in festivals.” That laugh withered down to a scoff. “Creepy festivals, that is.”  
  
 Kisaragi only listened as she explained. Sunset orange eyes stared forward, yet his brain was bursting at the attempt of a recreation of the monster’s image. “I see…” Lowly he mumbled, lips then parted to a tiny gape while he heard his mother’s heartbeat.  
  
 “Hey…Mom…”  
  
 Confusion struck her momentarily when she felt his arms tighten around her waist. “What’s wrong, dear?” Scarlet irises glancing at the child below, Kamui then stared dumbly as Kisaragi gently wiggled away from her embrace. “Kisaragi, what’s wrong?” Confusion slowly bubbled into worry, she cupped her son’s cheeks. “Baby, what’s with the frown-?”  
  
 “I swear that I will protect you, Mom.”  
  
 Words were left a tiny gasp at his declaration.  
  
 “W-Wha…?” A whirlpool of emotions swirled inside the queen’s heart; shock now took root, clutching around her chest until breathing hitched inside her throat. “Where did that come from?” Bafflement came rushing in next, twitching her mouth to a dumbfounded smile, yet only to have it lowered into a foolish gape.  
  
 Kisaragi only smiled.  
  
 “I swear I’m gonna protect you.” Head cocked high in pride, the young prince curled both hands into firm fists. “I’ll get stronger and protect you and Dad and Kanna!” The more he stated, the more confident he became. Stars basically sparkling on his eyes, Kisaragi straightened his back before giving his chest a single punch. “If that mean monster ever comes back, then leave it to me to hunt him down and kill him!”  
  
 Silence filled his bedchamber after such a zestful promise. One still held his head in pride while the other gawked like a stupefied fool. Not a word peeped out from the two, and the silence slowly etched concern inside the prince’s heart.  
  
 “Mom…?” Upon realizing that he might have had said something that could hurt her feelings, Kisaragi slowly slumped his shoulders. “Mom, d-did…did I say something-?”  
  
 This time, it was his turn to feel shocked for Kisaragi gasped at the feel of his body being tugged forward.  
  
 “M-Mom?!” Face pressed against her chest, the young prince once again tried to wiggle away so that he could gawk at her.  
  
 “Thank you, Son…”  
  
 His wiggling fit ceased entirely once he heard her.  
  
 “I love you so much…” Tearful eyes closed tightly, Kamui nuzzled the top of his messy, royal blue hair. “But all I ever want from you is to be safe and happy…” Strong, slender arms squeezing his shoulders, she pulled back slightly to give the startled boy a quick kiss to his forehead before once again wrapping him in the warm embrace.  
  
 Well, as baffled and confused as he was to be thrown into a suddenly emotional situation, Kisaragi only managed to pat his mother’s hip before breaking a wide smile. “I’m already safe and happy when I’m with Mom and Dad and Kanna, so…”  
  
 His smile widened once he heard his mother’s breathy laughter.  
  
—  
  
  _“I’ll get stronger and protect you and Dad and Kanna!”_  
  
 Sadly, a promise made from a mere child meant nothing in a world full of ruins and despair.  
  
 “Come on!” Hisses seethed through clenched teeth and fangs, Kisaragi dodged and turned at every falling rubble before them. Right hand tightly holding Kanna’s left hand, the young prince hastily looked left and right for an opening. Tears still trickled down his cheeks, yet the boy took many deep breaths, exhaled many loud gasps just so he wouldn’t break down and fall to his knees.  
  
 No. He couldn’t do that. Not now. Not in front of his beloved little brother.  
  
 “B-Big Brother…”  
  
 Despite the roaring skies and the crackling thunder, Kisaragi’s sharp hearing enabled him to hear the weak, frail whimper. Quickly he looked to his side, only to then bite the insides of his lips at the sight of his poor brother sobbing and wailing.  
  
 “I- S-Scared…” Shoulders trembling and tiny fangs chattering, Kana cupped his face with one hand while squeezing Kisaragi’s fingers with the other. “M-Mama- P-P-Papa…” His body shook from head to toe, and the youngest prince almost dropped to his knees if it weren’t for Kisaragi holding him in one piece.  
  
 It hurt him.  
  
 It truly, absolutely hurt Kisaragi to witness such agony from his precious family.  
  
 “It’s okay.” Voice a mere, croaky wheeze after long minutes of silence, the eldest prince kneeled down until he met the boy’s gaze. “We’re gonna be okay!” Tone laced with forceful assurance, Kisaragi firmly squeezed Kanna’s right shoulder. “We’ll get through this.” A single gulp slid down his throat. “We’ll be safe!”  A single tear trickled down his cheek. “We’ll find Mom and Dad and get through this, Kanna.” And yet, the more he reassured, the more he felt his confidence withering.  
  
 Sunset orange eyes focused on his little brother. Heavy, broken breathing broke out through clenched teeth. “We’ll be okay.” Slowly his voice hushed to a whisper. “W-We’ll be o-”  
  
  _SLAM- CRAAASH!_  
  
 Sorrow was swallowed by shock at the thunderous sound. Both princes jumped on the spot, though Kanna then instantly pounced forward for a tight hug around Kisaragi’s neck.  
  
 “W-Waah!” Almost thrown backwards by the sudden impact, Kisaragi quickly pushed himself forward and before holding the younger one’s waist. “K-Kanna! Be carefu-!”  
  
 “D- _IE!_ ”  
  
 Kisaragi froze once he heard a familiar voice.  
  
—  
  
 For a child, they couldn’t do anything to do the impossible. Neither could they do anything to stop one too.  
  
 For Kisaragi, to see his beloved mother being shot in the stomach by an arrow drenched in purple haze and crimson blood, all he could ever do was stare from afar like a pitiful fool whilst having his entire world demolishing into bits.  
  
 Everything seemed to have frozen for the poor boy. All he could see was red. All he could smell was blood. While he alone never did mind the disgusting scent of flesh and torn meat, _this_ scent twisted knots in his stomach and throat. Nausea started to kick in. Headaches started to pound through. His sharp eyesight started to tear into two, vision then blurred until all he was able to make out was a flurry of distorted, fuzzy lines.  
  
 “K-i…a-g-g… Ka-n…a-”  
  
 His ears – although never were pointy like his mother’s and little brother’s – twitched slightly at the gargling sound.  
  
 Instantly his vision sharpened to a clear sight. Immediately his ears caught even the faintest sounds of a dying chirp. The ground that he stood quaked horribly, yet the Vallite prince never once faltered nor fell from the monstrous impact.  
  
 As his gaze pinpointed around the shattered throne room, all he saw next was a wild mess of long, silver hair; all he saw next was the tip of his mother’s Yato deeply pierced through a chest in front of her.  
  
 All he remembered until the end of his life was the river of tears on his mother’s face when she saw them.  
  
—  
  
 “Big…Big Brother…”  
  
 Kisaragi turned to the bearer of the voice. “Yes, Kanna?” Though his tone a calm, cheerful peep, his smile wavered to a frown to see his brother shivering so weakly.  
  
 “I’m- Scared…” Head lowered down, Kanna tightened the bars of his fangs. His right hand tightened around Kisaragi’s left fingers. While the boy had his face shielded away, sadly Kanna was at lost to hide the tears that began trickling to the ground.  
  
 He then gaped at nothing when he felt his body being pulled to a tight hug.  
  
 “It’s okay, Kanna…” The eldest prince’s voice was so soothing, so close to his left ear, perfectly preventing Kanna from uttering a peep. “I’m scared too…”  
  
 His lower lip quivered and jutted out at his honest confession. “What if we-?”  
  
 “We’ll make it.” Once again Kisaragi brought him into a silent stupor. “We’ll make it into the past and we’ll fix what’s right.” Soft hazel eyes tore away from the giant, whirling portal before them and straight into the sight of his smiling brother. “We’ll rescue Mom and Dad and this time, we will protect everyone.” His smile was woeful, Kanna thought, yet he knew it was still filled with hopes and dreams that were once horrifyingly robbed from them.  
  
 One hand gently patted the top of his head.  
  
 “Besides, we’re not alone!” Voice slowly getting back that chipper tone, Kisaragi raised one fist and gave his chest a gentle punch. “The others are in this together with us too!” After that explanation, the prince looked around him. The other kids were close by and never far, all preparing for the gruesome journey into the past that would change their lives – and hopefully, their future – forever.  
  
 “So don’t lose hope, kiddo!” His smile curled to a more honest curve, the Vallite prince cast a wink at his brother. “We’re gonna save our parents and the future!” He wanted to say more, but Kisaragi then suddenly stopped. His mouth still parted open, yet words were now replaced with faint exhales of warm air.  
  
 After a few minutes of silence, “Big…Big Brother…?” Kanna finally shattered it, tugging Kisaragi’s left sleeve in order to catch his attention.  
  
 Thankfully, before Kanna could be thrown into complete panic, he instead stifled a grumble at the feeling of the older brother’s hand ruffling his silver locks. “Hey!”  
  
 Kisaragi only responded with a calm laugh.  
  
 “I promise, Little Brother.” The promise was muttered through a weak smile. And while Kanna didn’t actually realize the sorrow that gloomed within – thank the Gods – Kisaragi took another deep breath before exhaling it through a short gasp.  
  
 “And this time, I’m keeping my promise.”  
  
—  
  
 “Well, shoot.” Sharp, sunset orange eyes glanced at the enemies around him. “Now I think I know what a deer feels like when it’s being cornered by me.”  
  
 He snorted at the thought.  
  
 “Oh well.” Shrugging once, Kisaragi casually took out an arrow from his quiver and perfectly positioned it on his yumi. “Can’t let you guys have all the fun, though!” His smile widening to a cheeky, cocky grin, the young prince aimed his target at one of the approaching monsters.  
  
 However, before Kisaragi could release the string,  
  
  _Thwack!_  
  
 “RARRGH!”  
  
 Another arrow shot the enemy straight in the head.  
  
 A cocky smile broke down to a gape. The glint of pride in a startling shade of orange dimmed down to shock as he watched the enemy drop to the ground. _What…the…?_  
  
 “Hey kid! Are you okay?!”  
  
 The moment he heard that voice – a voice that he so dearly loved and missed all too much – Kisaragi spun his heel around.  
  
 And when he did, “DAD!” the young prince screamed at the top of lungs until Takumi himself jumped in one place.  
  
 Without giving the Hoshidan prince a moment to properly recollect his senses, “Oof!” Takumi instead gasped out loud once he felt the mysterious boy pounce him for a tight hug. Once and twice he slid backwards, yet the prince was thankfully able to balance himself before having to fall on his butt.  
  
 Well, that’s one problem solved.  
  
 “W-Who-?” Stupor completely catching him off guard, Takumi gawked at the young boy. “Wait.” It took him a few seconds, but he was sharp. “Did…Did you say ‘Dad’?”  
  
 Kisaragi didn’t respond immediately. His wide smile basically curling swirls at the corners, the young Vallite prince nuzzled against a now rapidly beating chest. “I’m so happy, Dad!” His eyes felt wet, yet Kisaragi gave no care nor shit about breaking down right in front of him. “I knew you’d come and save me! I always knew!” Quivering mouth broken out a few, wheezy mixture of a laugh and a sob, Kisaragi subconsciously slid a few steps forward, once again pushing the startled Takumi backwards.  
  
 “What’s going on?”  
  
 Just when the preppy archer almost thought this was only a dream.  
  
 Quickly and finally he pulled away from the embrace. Sharp, sunset orange eyes cast a glance behind Takumi.  
  
 And the moment he saw the person – his other, most beloved person whom he completely missed and loved – Kisaragi did all that he can not to transform into a dragon and roar in complete and ecstatic bliss.  
  
 “MOM!”  
  
 Well, the boy didn’t change.  
  
 But he did run and pounce onto a startled Kamui until the Nohrian princess  _did_ fall on her butt.  
  
 “H-Hey-!”  Arms raised up in the air, Kamui gave a blink dumbfounded blinks before slowly lowering her head in his direction. “What- Who-?”  
  
 It took her a minute. “Wait- ‘MOM’?!”  
  
 While both husband and wife foolishly gawked at each other, then at the laughing child, then back at each other, Kisaragi only nuzzled deeper into Kamui’s chest, directly at the spot where her heart had started to scream so loud.  
  
 “I’m so happy…” Joyfully he cried, head slowly shaking left and right. “I’m so…so happy!” The tears were accompanied with the echoes of his laughs. Not even realizing that he was giving a shock of a lifetime to his parents, Kisaragi tightened his hug around her waist until both Kamui and Takumi shouted, “Oi!”  
  
 But he didn’t care. Even if he was about to be scolded by the two, he couldn’t be able to care.  
  
 Because for what felt like forever, he finally found the happiness that he so lost.  
  
 “I miss you guys…” Voice a shaky whimper, Kisaragi hid his wavering smile by nuzzling into her chest.  
  
 Kisaragi loved his family very much.  
  
 Even when he was a young child, he always wished to protect them, to love them, to make sure that nothing could stand in their way of achieving true bliss together.  
  
 But this time, he swore, no matter what, no matter how, he would keep his promise.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> long story short i love to suffer.


End file.
